


Ambivalente

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las palabras del espíritu eran una mezcla de verdades y mentiras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalente

Bakura Ryou se estremecía cada vez que lo escuchaba.

La voz del espíritu parecía provenir de su mente y de todas partes al mismo tiempo y sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de verdades como de mentiras, creando una amalgama que debilitaba su voluntad y turbaba sus propios sentimientos.

¿Odiaba al espíritu? ¿Le temía?

En esos momentos Bakura no podía asegurarlo y esa confusión era su excusa para sostener fuertemente el anillo entre sus manos y cerrar los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad lo recibiese en su abrazo que se sentía tan cálido como frío.

 _Tan ambivalente como el espíritu mismo._


End file.
